Dragons
Sovereigns of the Sky The most majestic and mighty Magical Beasts in the World can be found amongst the Dragons. While there are many kinds that vary widely in their characteristics, all are long lived and intelligent, sometimes highly so. With some rare exceptions they are large creatures, some of them rivaling Giant in size (with some exceptional specimens being even larger). Though the size of a typical adult Dragon can vary anywhere between twice to six times as tall as a Human (and, including their tails, twice that long). Most kinds have six limbs, four clawed legs and two immense wings. Their bodies, including their long and dexterous tails, are covered with armor-like scales. There are lots of variations between kinds of Dragons (such as the existence of horns, spines along their bodies, the proportions of their body or the color of their scales) but these elements remain the Dragons characteristic traits. Dragons are capable of growth through their whole lives (although the process slows down immensely after they reach adulthood) and will grow in size so long as they have the necessary sustenance to accommodate that growth. Some creatures such as drakes are often falsely identified as Dragons or even pretend to be one, until a real Dragon shows up. The Many Types of Dragon-kind There are many breeds of Dragons can vary widely in their appearance, abilities and culture, but they all have in common their immensely long life span, the ability to unleash a "breath weapon" as well as great pride in their own overwhelming mana and power. Most Dragons prefer a solitary lifestyle, with the exceptions some exceptions that live in small groups and, in same cases, Clans. The most notable Dragon clans are the Red Dragon Clan and the Silver Dragon Clan. Different Dragons have different preferences and means of survival, while some rely on their power to dominate their surroundings others prefer to make their nests in inhospitable areas that serve as a natural defense, fully taking advantage of their strong bodies and ability to survive in extreme conditions. Others still prefer to take a much more subtle approach, hiding their presence as much as possible or even assimilating into the local population as a sort of protector - possibly in return for regular tribute. Dragon Hoards Dragons possess an immense vessel for mana and as such are limited in where they can live. Like other such mighty creatures, should a Dragon spend too much time in an environment low in mana without some means of supplementing the deficiency they will suffer Mana Deprivation Sickness. Their immense power comes as a drawback here as Dragons, some kinds more then others, require significant effort in order to keep themselves in health. In order to combat this Dragons have developed a habit of creating Hoards. Hoards are more then mere piles of treasure, they are symbols of "wealth" and "abundance". By creating hoards and slowly infusing them with their own magic over time Dragons, almost subconsciously, preform a ritual which enriches the flow of mana in the surrounding area. This, in tandem with careful selection of where to place the Hoard and make their Lair, allows Dragons to create a comfortable habitat for them to live in. This does however have a side effect of causing major increases in the population of Magical Beasts, plantlife and even enriching the local minerals, possibly even creating veins of mana crystals over long periods of time. Needless to say this makes the lairs of Dragons targets for very many different people and groups, either due to a need to protect the local area from the surge of dangerous Magical Beasts or due to simple greed. The Hunger of Dragons Dragons, as a collective whole, have been observed to be capable of consuming just about anything short of this Worlds deadliest poisons. What they prefer to eat is something that depends on their kind, or to the preferences of individual Dragons. A universal fact seems to be that Dragons prefer to eat things which are rich in mana, possibly as a means to supplement their own immense need for mana. The Dragons diet is an immensely important part of their culture and says a lot about the Dragons behavior. Cave Dragons By far the most common and most infamous breed is the Cave Dragon. Long ago they migrated to the Underworld and over generations lost the ability to fly. They are greedy creatures who rule over their territory with an iron fist. Especially younger cave Dragons often offer their services to Dungeon Keepers who can afford them. Physiology: While still young they are small enough to navigate the larger corridors meant for creatures the size of human. Their scales typically have an ugly greenish-brown color. Their atrophied wings are too small to lift their full weight. Their enormous size makes them slow in a fight, but their hides and scales are very tough making them hard to defeat. Demeanor: Selfish, evil and the most greedy members of Dragon kind, cave Dragons are true examples of beings that possessed great power and turned to Evil. They possess a shell of their former draconic pride and they most often seek nothing more then to increase the size of their own treasure hordes regardless of the suffering others are put trough. Naming Conventions: Cave Dragon names tend to be vicious sounding and made to instill fear or awe into all those who say them. They also tend to contain plenty of "S" sounds and require a hiss to be properly pronounced. Diet: These Dragons have a voracious appetite for luxurious food, often refusing to eat anything they deem "unfit for their palate" (and eating any who would dare offer them something like that). They also occasionally, to the wonder (and horror) of some, devour precious metals and gemstones. Some believe this to be the work of the Dark Gods, keeping the traitor Dragons in a loop of perpetually seeking new treasures. Culture and Society: Cave Dragons lie almost exclusively alone. The rare exceptions being when a Dungeon Keeper can afford to employ more of them at a time (and can keep them from fighting each other). They view the rest of their own kind as competition in all things and distrust them greatly. The only time they seek the companionship of their own is when they are left with no other choice or when they believe they can force other Cave Dragons to do their bidding. This includes finding a mate to breed with. Red Dragons The Red Dragons are native to Zyreema and only rarely can be found on other continents or in the Underworld. Their breed is divided in two groups: The free Red Dragons who live their lives in solitude and members of the Clan. Once upon a time the Spell King Obadon the Red made a group of Red Dragons band together and form a clan. Although the Spell King is long dead and their former home turned from a tall mountain into a mighty crater, the Clan still exists and thrives. Physiology: Red Dragons are notoriously large and powerful, second only to Black Dragons in size and and raw might. They like to make lairs in impossibly hot locations like volcanoes or right above rivers of molten rock, existing comfortably in temperatures that rare few other creatures could even survive in. Their bodies are covered in red scales that can vary in hue from Dragon to Dragon. Demeanor: Prideful to the point of arrogance and ferocious when dealing with anyone outside of their own kind, but not completely evil. Their pride wouldn't allow them to bow to any God, neither Good nor Evil. Thus they almost never join the Eternal War, unless their territory or one of their own is directly threatened. Red Dragons of the old way often meet members of the Clan with suspicion and hostility. Naming Conventions: Red Dragons perfer names that are meant to sound majestic, often in forgotten languages, sometimes with a symbolic connection to fire, the color red or their own destructive power. Diet: Near exclusively meat, although they can eat fruits and vegetables. They prefer the meat of creatures that "have magic running in their blood", as they call it. Culture and Society: The Clan has a strict hierarchy and is led by the most powerful (and often the eldest) Red Dragon. Battles for leadership are common and bloody, but rarely lethal. Although considered more social than most other breeds, the members of the Clan still prefer to spend their time in solitude, making their nests away from the main lair situated in Ragnacore Crater '''and ruling over a wide territory. Only on rare occasions do they come together. One such occasion is the breeding and raising of their children. All eggs of the clan share one single nest within the main lair and are treated as the descendants of the whole Clan. Direct blood relations are irrelevant. The whole clan keeps watch of the nest and helps raising the younglings until they are old enough to fly and defend themselves and a territory of their own. Silver Dragons The Silver Dragon Clan is quite unique, even among Dragons. Long ago, the Clan made a pact with the Spirit of The Mist and they have been protecting the island of Albion ever since. The clan's home is located on the Silver Island (atop the mountain, right next a great shrine to the Spirit of The Mist), just off the coast of Albion, but they spend most of their time in the forms of Human, living among the people. Known only to a select few, the true identity of the noble '''Glasaf Clan which has served the kingdom for countless generations, is in fact the Silver Dragon Clan (hiding among the people and protecting the island from within). Physiology: In average Silver Dragons are lighter and smaller than most breeds from Zyreema. Their bodies are slim and elegant, covered in hard scales of their characteristic silver sheen. In their human form, they often have silver or white hair and bright eyes. Demeanor: They are raised to be the guardians of the land and they take their duty very seriously. Often approaching it with such passion and fervor that they get carried away or emotional. Naming Conventions: Many names, such as Argenta, Aurelian or Aurora, are derived from or remind of precious metals, but that is a trend rather than a strict rule. In their civil life as members of Albion society they follow the local conventions. It is unknown if they also have a separate "Dragon name" they only use in the company of their own kind. Diet: The Silver Dragons have grown accustomed to eating all the food the people of Albion eat. In their youth (before they have learned to take Human form and are kept on the Silver Island) they eat a lot of it though. Over time, Silver Dragons learn to pace themselves, using a minimum of their power while not in Dragon form and stockpiling energy by occasionally eating large meals (while there are no prying eyes on them of course). Fishermen and people living near the coast regularly donate food offerings, typically a small percentage of every catch, to the Spirit of the Mist. These offerings often disappear mysteriously over night when the fog crawles on land. They don't know that the Silver Dragons are the ones who gratefully accept these offerings – on the behalf of the Spirit, of course. Culture and Society: The Silver Dragons have long since integrated themselves into Albion society, moving it towards Good by making use of their positions as nobles, knights, clerics and all manor of other professions. They are some of the rare few Dragons that have chosen a side in the Eternal War. As Albion folklore associates Dragons as harbingers of disaster (especially after the Winter War) they hide their identities as Dragons with great care. Green Dragons Green Dragons are notorious as one of the most sinister kinds of Dragons, second only to Cave Dragons in their infamy. They received this reputation due to their ample use of illusions and trickery so they can hunt their favored prey - the folk-races. Physiology: Green Dragons are among the smallest breeds of Dragon that dwells on Zyreema, with notable features including their fine, spiked scales and a large singe horn that is located on their snout. Mature Green Dragons can grow up to the size of a Grisaia, two to three times the height of a Human and many times that length (factoring in their tail). Their eyes mostly come in shades of green or, in rare instances, yellow. Demeanor: Liars almost by nature, Green Dragons almost always seek to avoid direct confrontation against a stronger foe. They are taught from early on to fend for themselves and to use anything, especially other creatures, for their own benefit whenever that is possible. How they treat foes which are their equals or leasers tends to vary more based on the individual Dragon. Some prefer to make weaker creatures into their pawns while others enjoy toying with them. Others still are cautions and paranoid, never letting their guards, and the veils of deception that protect them, down no matter the assumed power of the being in front of them. As a result of this leading people by the nose Green Dragons can often come across as thinking themselves better than any other creatures deep down and can be quite vindictive when someone goes against their plans. Naming Conventions: Green Dragon names tend to vary between different words for "green" or some kind of poison, depending on the intentions of the parent. Green is considered to be the most beautiful color by most Green Dragons and parents that name their offspring in such a way are usually hoping their child grows up to be a beautiful child who elegantly weaves lies. Parents that name their offspring after poisons frequently do so in the hopes that their child becomes a hunter that is unnoticed by their prey, striking while they are unnoticed. Diet: When compared to other Dragons in terms of raw mana capacity and physical might, they actually fall short by a fair margin. This, however, allows them to make their habitats in much less magically dense areas or to venture out of regions where one could expect to find powerful Magical Beasts for short periods of time. A Green Dragon is still a Dragon however, and would make short work of Mid Ranking Magical Beasts such as Harkens or Owl Bears, but they almost never directly engage High Ranking Magical Beasts. Their primary method of hunting relies on clever use of misdirection, illusion and downright deception to hunt their prey. They, unlike most Dragons, do not intentionally advertise the presence of their lair, preferring to make dwellings in Mana-rich environments within the territories of other powerful Magical Beasts so any disappearances can be blamed on that creature instead of on them. All of these behaviors tie in to hunting their primary food source - intelligent Mortals. preferably with abundant mana. Culture and Society: Green Dragon culture tends to revolve around their unique physique. No one is more aware of the limits of Green Dragons than the Green Dragons themselves so they make it a point to venerate things like being able to go unnoticed or being able to skillfully deceive another. These qualities are beautified in their minds from a very early age and Green Dragons that stray from that vision tend to fall under sword or talon due to their hubris. They tend to make their habitats in the territories of other, often very powerful, Magical Beasts. Hiding in caves or hollows and varying the places where they hunt so that the other Magical Beasts are blamed for their actions whenever possible. For their hordes they often prefer bones, specifically bones of former prey that they particularly approved of. They line these macabre decorations in their lairs and pride themselves on things like how rare or how old each of the skulls is, often chucking whatever else their prey, usually adventurers or travelers, had in the corner as a mere afterthought as they take care to clean the bones. Bones that have gone yellow are considered a status symbol among Green Dragons as it means they did not have to relocate their lair for a considerable amount of time, something they will begrudgingly do should they find themselves in a situation where staying in the same location becomes too dangerous. A notable thing about Green Dragons is that they are one of the few types of Dragons that is willing to transform into the forms of Mortals. They often use these forms to lure unwary adventurers or to ambush unsuspecting travelers, seeing the transformation into what they refer to as "hideous, squishy bodies covered in hair" as a means to an end - though they revile to spend long periods of time like that. Blue Dragons Primarily found in the lands on the south of Zyreema and known as "Lung" within the Wagashi Empire, these Dragons are renowned as wise and reclusive keepers of knowledge. They prefer to make their lairs near springs of water, whether they be located atop high mountain peaks or deep bellow in underground lakes. Physiology: Blue Dragons are famous for their wingless, long bodies covered with scales that come in a variety of hues of blue. They possess a front and back pair of claws, each with four digits. As they do not posses wings they tend to fly less then their northern counterparts, relying more on their innate Magic. They can however breathe underwater and have no difficulties with underwater survival or movement, with some preferring to live their whole lives below the surface of great lakes or rivers. If they make full use of their abilities the underwater mobility of a mature Blue Dragon can easily overshadow that of most sea monsters. The horns on their head bend and twist and even branch out, sometimes resembling tree branches. They also possess hair on some parts of their body of which the color will vary between individual Dragons. Demeanor: Curious, inquisitive and proud - such is the nature of most Blue Dragons. These beings spend most of their life amassing knowledge and these lives can go well over double the lifespan of the longest lived Mortal Races and they are very aware of that fact. As such most Blue Dragons like to give off an air of wisdom and will be easily offended if they are treated with less veneration than they think is due. Most Blue Dragons abhor the idea of moving their lairs, as they only grow more deeply attached to their hard fought and hard protected homes over time. This causes a dilemma in the lives of most Blue Dragons as they need more lore to expand their horde but also dislike leaving their dwellings. How they solve this conundrum says a lot about the particular Dragon. Naming Conventions: Names of Blue Dragons tend to be unconventional to say the least. As creatures that pride themselves on an immense breadth of knowledge from all over the world they lean towards choosing names from their favorite literary works, or based on words or names from their favorite stories - always taking care to create a unique new name but taking care to incorporate aspects that they find pleasing. Some Blue Dragons will even use old and outdated phrases and languages to create names, proud that their offspring will bare a name that only the truly learned will appreciate. Diet: Blue Dragons are omnivorous and eat what is available in the area around their lair, which they always make in a very mana dense area. Their main method of intaking the necessary mana they need however is trough drinking very pure and mana dense water (the springs of which they usually build their lairs around). If a spring of this kind is unavailable however they have a tendency to take to the skies. taking advantage of the many Hotspots in the south of Zyreema and the mana flowing trough the air to devour clouds containing mana dense water. There have been several instances in history where Blue Dragons have been spotted flying in the middle of fierce lightning storms, gleefully devouring the thunderclouds as immense thunderbolts slide of of its scales. It is from this that they have gained a reputation as both Dragons of Rivers and Lakes as well as Dragons of Mountains and Storms. Culture and Society: Blue Dragons Hordes contain everything from scrolls and books to tablets and ancient relics. To them it is not what an item is made of that gives it value, but the history behind it and the knowledge it can bequeath. As such it not rare for people to come to a Blue Dragon in search of wisdom and their sage advice, which some even willingly give in exchange for ever more knowledge. As such Blue Dragons are considered not only living symbols of the road to enlightenment, but wise and noble beings by most of the residents of the south of Zyreema. Some Blue Dragons have adopted positions as lords over towns of mortals, protecting them in exchange for regular tribute. Category:Dragon Category:Magical Beasts